


A Christmas Surprise

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: dhr_advent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Surprises, earmuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco has another surprise in store for Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81
Collections: D/Hr Advent 2019





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to starrnobella for looking this over for me. I hope everyone enjoys this bit of Christmas fluff. xoxo
> 
> Prompt: Earmuffs
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended. I am not making any money from the posting of this fic.

“Come on, Hermione, please let me do this.” 

Hermione put her hands on her hips as she looked at Draco. 

“Please?” he asked, giving her the tiniest of pouts.

She looked at the store that Draco wanted to take her into. The two of them were spending the afternoon in Hogsmeade, and she should have known that he’d try to pull one over on her. “I told you, I don’t want a Christmas gift.”

Draco reached out and took her hands. Stepping closer, he grinned at her. “Hermione, I love you.” He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed them. “Please, let me do this for you. I want to buy you something nice for Christmas.”

“I’m sure you already have,” Hermione pointed out.

“Maybe,” he said cheekily. “But you know I love spoiling you.”

“I don’t care about your money, Draco, you know that.” Hermione shook her head slightly. 

“I know you don’t, and that’s why I love spending it with you.” He squeezed her hands. “You’re the first person whom I’ve ever been with that doesn’t care about my money, and that is why I love you more than anything.”

Hermione leant forward and kissed him. “You’re just going to buy me something later if I say no now, aren’t you?”

“Yup!” Draco said, grinning. He tugged her towards the door. “Come on, love.”

“Fine,” Hermione said, trying to hide her smile as Draco let her inside the shoppe. Looking around, she saw that the shoppe was undoubtedly in holiday mode - there was Christmas music playing, and garland was hanging from the ceiling beams. 

“Do you want to pick something, or do you want me to?” Draco asked as they walked around the shoppe. 

Looking around, Hermione shrugged. “You can pick something, you know I’m not picky.”

“Good, because I already know what I want to get you.” Retaking her hand, he led her towards the back of the shoppe. 

“Can I help you?” the cashier asked, smiling brightly at the young couple.

“Picking up an order for Malfoy.”

“Draco!” Hermione hissed as she realised what was going on. “You already bought something, didn’t you?”

He grinned. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“One moment, Mr Malfoy,” the cashier said before ducking behind to the back room. 

“Seriously, Draco, you shouldn’t have,” Hermione said, looking at him.

“Well, surprise, and I think you’ll like this one.” Draco looked far too excited. The cashier returned and handed the package to him. “Thank you,” Draco said before taking Hermione’s hand again and gently leading her out of the shoppe to the Three Broomsticks.

“Shouldn’t we wait until Christmas?” Hermione asked as the two of them settled down. She had ordered them both Butterbeers, which Madame Rosmerta had returned with. 

“You can use this one now,” Draco said, handing her the package. 

Taking it, Hermione gently unwrapped the package. As she peeled away the layers of tissue paper, her heartbeat loudly in her chest as she silently tried to guess what Draco had purchased her. 

“Oh,” she said softly as she revealed the gift. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying.

There, nestled in the tissue paper, was a set of earmuffs. A pair of earmuffs that were an exact replica of the pair her grandmother used to wear before she passed away. The fur looked identical, and as she stroked it, it even felt the same.

“It looks just like the pair my grandmother wore,” Hermione whispered, still shocked. “She had gotten them in Germany, shortly after the world war from my grandfather as a gift. She loved her earmuffs, even more than any jewellery she had.”

“Your mum told me about your grandmother’s earmuffs, and how you were supposed to inherit them. She helped me with this gift.” Draco reached across the table. “I know it’s not the actual earmuffs, but… Do you like it?” He looked at her nervously.

“Draco,” Hermione murmured, her eyes watering. “Thank you.” She hugged the ear muffs to her chest before reaching across the table to take Draco’s hand. “I love you.”

He leant across the table and kissed her briefly. “I love you.” 

“My mum helped, you said?” Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. “I wanted to get you something that would have sentimental value… I know that’s what means the most to you.”

Hermione’s heart felt like it was going to burst. “It’s very sweet of you, Draco.”

He grinned. “I’m glad you like it, and now, you’ll have toasty ears when we’re outside.”

Laughing, Hermione picked up her Butterbeer. “Here’s to us, Draco.”

Picking up his own Butterbeer, he clinked his glass against hers. “Cheers, love.”


End file.
